1. Field of the Invention
The system of the invention is in the field of devices capable of providing a readout of analog signals obtained at various locations in apparatus in which a process or processes are performed. In this field the readout includes a conversion of each selected analog signal to binary information for local display or for storage or processing in an on-line computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional system for transmitting analog information to a computer includes an analog front end of the computer that is usually located at or relatively close to the computer main frame. In this system of the prior art it is necessary to extend analog signal lines from the source of these signals, i.e., from process apparatus, for relatively long distances to the location of the computer. This use of analog signal lines for long distances is undesirable because of the effect of signal noise and distortion on the quality of the analog signal information received by the analog front end of the computer. This long distance transmission is not desirable for low-level analog signals, such as analog signals from thermocouples.